Memories of a Deaths past
by Raylean-Ann-Bowie
Summary: In this tale we get to see a few of the many secrets that haunt Lord Death, and we see him struggle to maintain his power over a world that is slowly turning to madness and a savage fear that burns just beneath it's peaceful surface. A rapt spin off of the original ending that shows more than you could hope for of the secret lives that the citizens of Death city carry out!


Laughter cascaded down the streets of Death city as the warm autumn day started to close off into the dusk of a blood red sky, mixed with the soft yellows and oranges that always swirled across the endless plain that is the sky in death city, making the night only just a little less menacing. The rambunctious sounds that disrupted the otherwise soundless night emanated from two lively teens that were making their way off to the apartment that they called a home. The tallest one made most noise, he stood a good foot taller than the girl that he tried, un-successfully, to shepherd home, he wore a yellow and black jacket with a regular pair of dark blue jeans on, his white hair sticking out without restraint at unruly angels. His teeth glinted sharp and dangerous in the light of the dying sun as he and his female companion continued to laugh at an uncontrollable rate. The girl stumbled down the street in her pink t-shirt with orange shorts on, her hair in perfect pigtails. "I can't… believe that you would do… that to…Crona" Maka managed to choke out in-between peels of laughter. Earlier that day Maka Soul and their friends had all gotten together to play basket ball in the warm sun of the lazy Saturday afternoon. What no one had noticed was that wile the teams were being chosen for their teams, Death the Kidd and Soul Eater had made a bet for how long the gangly and forlorn creecher better non as Crona would last on a team with Black Star, the most arrogant and coincided person 's face became very pinched and disgusted as he was told of his very unfortunate team captain, those poor big gray eyes of his had widen so far as Black Star had clapped the weak figure on the back, that Maka was in fear Crona's eyes' would fall out of his head all together. Death the Kidd won the bet in the end for Crona quit as Black Star pushed the sickly looking boy to the pavement in an attempted to steal the ball from his own team mate and single handedly win the whole game, in the end shamefully losing the game for both boys. Maka laughed so hard that she could not see straight, let alone walk straight. Soul held onto Maka's arm for fear that his young mister might just fall over. The two teens stood at the edge of the alley that led to the apartment were they dwelled, catching their breath and panting like they had only just run a marathon a few moments ago. Suddenly the air up by the pipes stirred and a figure rose out of the dusty shadows watching her objects of desire pause and catch their breath in the dank and dirty alley. Slowly the two gathered themselves and started on their way again, seeing no other opportunity to make contact with the two teens she desperately needed to talk to, the figure jumped down from her pearch in the pipes and blocked their paths. "Maka Alburn, I must speak with you and you scythe Soul Eater Evans right now." The woman's voice rang out commanding attention and power with absolute clarity. A deep melodic voice issued from her mouth, one of ancient power and sound. As she stood in the light if the fading sun Maka and soul had no choice but to stop, for her very beauty stunned them into a stand still. A tall woman of approximately twenty eight stood in their midst with waves of crimson rippling around her waist, her pale skin stood in absolute contrast against her completely black attire. Standing in bare feet this strange woman drew herself up to her full height and glared out at the two with glowing green eyes. Maka paused for and intake of breath, this woman seemed so familiar to her, "Maka, I have news from the kishen Ashura's armies, and… your mother, you must listen to me now for this news is extremely important and I must tell you now." The woman then glared at the two of them in turn until finally Maka nodded almost impeseptively. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
